supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Poland national football team
The Poland national football team represent Poland in men's football. The Poland national football team made history for sport in Poland by finishing third in the 1974 (which was their first World Cup finals since 1938) and 1982 World Cup editions. To date, Poland has qualified for eight World Cups, including four consecutive from 1974 to 1986, and three European Championships (2008, 2012 as co-host and 2016). History 1938 World Cup Poland's first major tournament in association football was the 1938 FIFA World Cup. They were eliminated in round one after losing a thrilling 6-5 football match to the Brazilian national football team. This turned out to be Poland and the Netherlands' last World Cup until the 1974 FIFA World Cup. 1950-1970 World Cups Poland failed to qualify or enter for every World Cup from 1950 to 1970. 1974 World Cup The 1974 FIFA World Cup was Poland's first major FIFA World Cup tournament since 1938. Poland finished 3rd in the tournament after defeating the reigning champions Brazil in the third place match. 1978 World Cup The Poland national team shined again at the 1978 World Cup in Argentina. They were eliminated in the second round. 1982 World Cup Euro 2008 Euro 2008 was Poland's first successful Euro qualifying campaign. Poland finished first in their qualfication group ahead of 2006 fourth placed team Portugal. The Polish was drawn with Germany, Croatia and co-host Austria. They finished last in their group with just a single point. 2010 World Cup The Polish national football team declined during the 2010 World Cup. They finished fifth in their group, behind Northern Ireland and ahead of San Marino. Euro 2012 Euro 2012 was Poland's second Euro appearance. They dropped out of the top 50 in the FIFA Rankings due to not playing qualification for Euro 2012. The Poland national team were drawn with the Czech Republic, Greece and Russia. Again Poland finished last in their Euro group. 2014 World Cup Poland was drawn with England, Ukraine, San Marino, Moldova and Montenegro in qualification. Poland failed to qualify for the 2014 World Cup. At the end, Robert Lewandowski made the list for "Best Players Not Going to the 2014 World Cup" because of failing to qualify for the tournament. Euro 2016 After two disastrous World Cup campaigns in 2010 and 2014, Poland had returned back to form for Euro 2016 qualifications. They finished second in their group behind the 2014 World Cup winner Germany. Their notable highlights includes a 2-0 win over Germany; their first win over a German team in more than 15 tries and Robert Lewandowski scoring 13 goals. They took the risk of drawing Germany in the group stage. The other members in Poland's group are Euro 2012 co-host Ukraine and Northern Ireland. At the final tournament, they beat Northern Ireland 1-0 in their first ever win at the European Championship. In the second game, Poland upset Germany with a scoreless draw. 2018 World Cup The Poland national football team were drawn in Group E of qualifying containing Romania, Denmark, Armenia, Montenegro and Kazakhstan. Along with Group D, Poland's qualifying group was the only UEFA qualifying group without a single team that participated at the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Poland qualified for their first World Cup since 2006, with their 4-2 win over Montenegro and Denmark's 1-1 draw with already-eliminated Romania. They were defeated in their opening game by Senegal 2-1, the same team that upset France in their group in 2002. With their 0-3 loss to Colombia, Poland were mathematically eliminated from the Cup. However, despite being eliminated, they beat Japan 1-0 in their final game. Trivia Category:National sports teams of Poland Category:1974 World Cup teams Category:1978 World Cup teams Category:1982 World Cup teams Category:1986 World Cup teams Category:1938 World Cup teams Category:2002 World Cup teams Category:2006 World Cup teams Category:Euro 2008 teams Category:Euro 2012 teams Category:Euro 2016 teams Category:2014 Fake World Cup teams Category:2018 World Cup teams